


Something of a Bother.

by RoseDemica



Series: Something of a Bother [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Story, Multi, from 2013, there are four remaining timelords, total crack, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: Doctor Who crack fic, that was written in 2013... but I still find very amusing.The Doctor, the last timelord, is stopping by Cardiff, and the rift, when they crash into something high in the skies above Cardiff?(This Fic does contain swear words)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/The Master (Simm), Tenth Doctor/OC
Series: Something of a Bother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920100





	1. Something of a Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Everyone, 
> 
> So please please know that this is from 2013, it's not my best work, and honestly it's pure insanity. I have not edited any of it to my current writing style and abilities.
> 
> The first chapter was very heavily co-written because a former friend and myself shared the idea and workload.

“For fuck sakes K, we need more fuel!” The Lady swore at her friend as they plummeted towards Earth at an alarming rate. 

“Well swearing won’t help, look, he’s locked onto a source of energy in Cardiff.” The Keeper replied, her vivid green eyes rapidly following the readings on the screen.

“The Rift, perfect shouldn’t take but a moment.” The Lady smirked, dancing around to hug her friend. Both girls fought to keep their footing as the whole thing shuddered. Well, not shuddered, thrown violently to the side and forced to the ground.

“What the fuck was that!?” The Lady swore, getting to her feet and walking to the door.

“Your language is appalling.” The Keeper said calmly, also getting to her feet and leaving the box.

“You scratched my baby!” The Lady screeched, turning to The Keeper and trying to point out the giant blue scratch along the side of the box. However The Keeper’s attention was fully on the royal blue police box that stood before them, exactly the same as the purple one that they had just left.

“What on earth did we crash into?” The Doctor opened the door, and froze, looking directly at The Keeper, shocked. 

A high pitched shriek emitted from the Keeper as she launched herself at the Doctor wrapping her arms and legs around him, almost knocking him over. 

“DOCTOR, DOCTOR! I can’t believe it! You’re still alive! Mi’lady look! IT’S THE DOCTOR!” 

“You! YOU ARSEHOLE! LEARN HOW TO DRIVE! YOU SCRATCHED HIM!” The Lady yelled at him, but ruffled his hair affectionately anyway.

“I missed you too.” The Doctor laughed,

“Now, I never said I missed you.” The Lady corrected, but allowed the Doctor to half hug her anyway.

“Doctor? What’s going on?” A Female scottish voice asked, as a red haired female stepped out of the blue TARDIS.

“Ah, Amy, this is... not what it looks like.” The Doctor said, suddenly realising that The Keeper was still wrapped around him, and The Lady was under his arm.

“Amy aye?” The Lady stepped forth, and circled the girl.

“She’s a pretty one too.” The Lady added with a smirk, as yet another man stepped out of the box.

“What the??” He started, 

“And that’s Rory. Amy’s  _ husband. _ ” The Doctor introduced, putting emphasis on the husband part for The Lady’s sake.

“Which means hands off Mi’lady.” The Keeper said teasingly, finally unwrapping herself from the Doctor. The Keeper brushed herself off, sent a meaningful look towards the Lady and retreated back into their purple box. 

“I’ll see about refueling and fixing whatever  _ he _ might have damaged Mi’lady. You might want to explain our story to everyone?” She said before she disappeared. 

“Can you find some purple paint!?” 

“Yea-OW!” The Keeper swore as a series of bangs was heard from within the girl’s TARDIS. 

“I’m K!” Came the strained assurance seconds later. The Lady chuckled before turning to the Doctor and his party. 

“Yes, How are you still alive?” The Doctor asked, 

“Simple, The Keeper and I kept ‘getting under foot’ as Father said, and so he,”

“Kicked us out of Gallifrey and told us to travel?” The Keeper supplied poking a soot covered face out of their TARDIS

“Get supplies, explore and stuff.” The Lady corrected, turning to The Keeper,

“What on Earth are you doing to my baby?!” She demanded, 

“Trying to fix him!” The Keeper replied, handing over some paint, and heading back in.

“Thank you K!” The Lady thanked her friend while turning to paint over the blue.

“So, we did, and when we heard that everyone died in the explosion... We mourned for a bit, and then we kept travelling.” She kept talking as she painted,

“Seeing the sights, doing our duty as the last of the time ladies. You know, speaking of which, seeing as you’re alive, were you behind the closing of that parallel universe? Because seriously, we were seconds away from getting that under control.” The Lady turned with paintbrush in hand, and accidentally got paint all over Amy

“Oppies. Ma bad. K! DO WE HAVE ANY HUMAN COLOURED PAINT!?” A muffled

“Lemme check!” Was heard before The Lady continued her story.

“Anyway, he ran outta fuel, and locked onto here, and voila. Here we are.”

“Hey, why did you want the human coloured paint?” The Keeper asked, before looking at Amy.

“Oh! Well then, she could just go wash it off. You don’t paint humans silly.” The Keeper laughed at her friend.

“I do have one question.” Rory spoke, 

“Who are you?” He asked, 

“Well, long story short, I’m the Keeper and this is the Lady and until about five minutes ago we were the last of the Time Lord race.”

“But, our old friend the Doctor is still around.” The Lady added, putting down the paint.

“And not even any evidence.” She smirked, looking at her handy work.

“Right, so you’ve been around for how long?” Amy asked, 

“Ooh, 900 odd years.” The Doctor replied, 

“And you’ve never crashed into each other?!” She asked in disbelief.

“You ask a lot of questions.” The Lady remarked, 

“No, Amy we’ve never crashed into each other before.” The Doctor answered, 

“Better not have! My poor baby.” The Lady glanced at the purple box.

“Why do you have your TARDIS and not the Keepers anyway?” The Doctor asked, also glancing at the purple box.

“Funny Story.” The Lady put the paint down by the door.

“Nothing Funny about it.” The Keeper grumbled, 

“It got commandeered by father, he said he needed it to help with the battle, she was supposed to fly it, but I asked her to come with me, if I hadn’t, if she’d flown...” The Lady trailed off.

“I’m glad that it was only the TARDIS that was lost my friend.”

“I’d rather have my TARDIS as well.” The Keeper grumbled quietly.

“Anyway, Mi’lady, you won’t like this.” The Keeper turned to her friend.

“The crash dislodged the Briode nebuliser, and the Vortex loop Control, Damaged the Chameleon Arch, Cracked the Zero room, and Utterly tore the NEWLY REPAIRED Chameleon Circuit.” 

“DOCTOR!!” The Lady roared, turning on the guy.

“LEARN TO WATCH WHERE YOU FLY!”

“Mi’lady relax, we both know how bad he is at flying.” The Keeper tried to calm her friend.

“How long will it take to fix him?” The Lady snarled, her hands balling into fists at her side.

“Too long. We don’t have any of the parts, and, Mi’lady, there was more.” The Keeper took a deep breath.

“Your wardrobe is messed up.” The Keeper flinched as the girl screamed and ran into the box.

“Still loves her clothes aye?” The Doctor asked, turning to The Keeper.

“Uh, Question. What on earth were you saying?” Rory asked, 

“Parts of the Tardis Rory.” The Doctor smiled,

“The Biode nebuliser is the thing that stores Mi’lady’s DNA to make it so the Tardis can be safely flown. The Doctor has a similar one, with his DNA, or else you’d all be dead.”

“The Vortex loop control is what allows us to travel in time.” The Doctor added, 

“The Chameleon Arch changes the Time Lord, or Lady, into another form, we mainly use it to turn us human though.” The Keeper explained the next, and the Doctor the next after her.

“The Zero room is a peaceful room within the Tardis that’s shielded from the rest of the Universe.” 

“and the Chameleon Circuit is what makes the Tardis blend into it’s surrounding, all the Tardis’ have this form as their natural form, which they take if the Chameleon circuit is damaged, I had just fixed it. Mind you it seems yours is damaged as well. So Doctor, I suppose you still have spare rooms? Good you go find Mi’lady and help her with her wardrobe, I’ll go find us a room and see about your Chameleon Circuit. Might be able to fix it with Mi’lady’s Circuit.”

“Hold up, what?” The Doctor asked,

“YOU CRINKLED MY FAVOURITE DRESS!!‘ The Lady screeched, 

“Not now Mi’lady, we can iron it.”

“K, it's the one from Venice 1308, that can’t be ironed!” 

“Stop!” The Doctor yelled

“You’re” He pointed at the Lady,

“Freaking out over a dress, and you” The finger moved to point at The Keeper,

“Have just invited yourself onto my ship!”

“Well, you did kind of crash into ours, and utterly destroyed it, and you just happen to have a working Tardis, that you could use to take us to get the parts we need. I mean, would you leave two young girls trapped here, with no way of getting help?” 

“Young? You’re both older than me.” 

“By three years mate, we grew up together. Besides you could have killed us all, let's thank our lucky stars you didn’t cause a Time Ram or a black hole! The least you could do is take us to the parts we need.”

“Please?” The Lady added, looking at him from under her lashes, and smiling slightly.

“Oh alright then.” The Doctor agreed, heading into the purple box to see the damage for himself.

“Uh, what just happened?” Rory asked Amy quietly.

“They’ve know each other for ages, and the Doctor destroyed their box, and now they’re coming along with us.” Amy simplified,

“I do hope you don’t mind, It shouldn’t be for long, I just need these parts and we’ll be out of your hair.” The Lady said, twirling her own hair around her finger.

“You mean _ I  _ need these parts? Can you even tell the difference between a Heisenburg circuit and the Chameleon circuit?” The Keeper teased. 

“Do you know the difference between eyeliner and lip liner!?” The Lady replied instantly

“Of course not, the only makeup I ever wear is soot, ash, and oil.” 

“Well, there, we both have our strengths. So” The Lady stuck her tongue out at her friend before heading back inside to fix her wardrobe. The Keeper rolled her eyes and smiled at Rory and Amy before disappearing into the blue Tardis with a chuckle. 

“Oh, you should probably go in there with them. Mi’lady’s known for being a bit of a flirt.” The Keeper added, sticking her head out the door for a second before continuing on her way.

The pair entered the purple box to see the place a mess. Wires and sparks were flying everywhere, and both humans were careful where they walked.

“Doctor!?” Amy called, 

“In here!” The doctor replied, sticking a hand out a door and waving it. The pair slowly made their way to the room, only to see more off a mess. Clothes were everywhere, and the Doctor was standing in the middle of the room, with the Lady arguing over something.

“It’s a 200 year old jacket, you can’t just throw it out!” The Lady objected, 

“It is 200 years old, or you brought it while visiting a place 200 years ago?” The Doctor countered, 

“I bought it yesterday, but thats not the point, the point is that it’s 200 years old.”

“It’s a really bad rip off.” 

“Well, so is your...” The Lady faltered, her eyes on another item of clothing.

“RIPPED!” She screeched, 

“Relax, I’m sure that it can be fixed.” The Doctor said it in a way that sounded like it was said often,

“You just don’t understand.”

“They’re just clothes Lady, that’s all.”

“They’re more than that to me Doctor, and you know it. And why are you even here, shoo, I need a moment to mourn. I’m sure you’d rather be making sure K doesn’t do something drastic to your Tardis.”

“Well, you need to pack, cuz you and the Keeper are coming with me to get those parts.”

“In your Tardis that could take years.” The Lady sighed,

“You insult her like that and you can stay behind!”

“I’m sorry, but all the other TT 40’s were taken out of commission because of the, ‘temperamental’ issues.”

"Mi’lady stop picking fights! Go pack whatever you can salvage of your wardrobe, Doctor give me a hand will you?" The Keeper called from inside the blue TARDIS. The Doctor quickly escaped, smiling at Amy and Rory as he navigated his way through the mess he had caused. 

“Can we help at all?” Amy asked, 

“Nope, you can’t.” The Lady replied, moving quickly to put all the clothes into a large wardrobe, Amy and Rory followed her, and discovered that just like the Tardis the wardrobe was much bigger on the inside.

“What-” Rory started, but Amy shushed him.

“Right, what to pack?” The Lady half said to herself.

“Something you can run in.” Amy replied, 

“Ah yes, the Doctor does love to run.” The Lady smiled, as if remembering something, but snapped out of it quickly, and packed a rather large suitcase full of clothes, before kicking the two humans out her wardrobe, and then locked the room.

“What was that?” Rory asked, gesturing to the key that she put back around her neck.

“The key to my wardrobe?” The Lady replied, handing him her bag, which he almost instantly dropped.

“You be careful!” She scolded, before sweeping past and into the main room.

“KEEPER!” She yelled, 

“Mi’lady?” The Keeper half bowed, appearing in the doorway,

“I’m not carrying my clothes through here.” The Lady gestured to the live wires.

“No, you aren’t, HE is.” The Keeper pointed at Rory, who’d managed to lift the suitcase.

“OI! I’m being awfully clever over here, and you lot are all over there.” The Doctor called, 

“Sorry Doc!” The Keeper replied, turning on her heels and heading back into the blue box, Amy and Rory following carefully, leaving The Lady alone with her Tardis.

“Now, I’ve put the Lady in the second room on the left, it has the largest wardrobe, and you Keeper, are in the one opposite.” Rory headed down the hallway.

“We’re refueled and ready to go.” The Doctor said, looking at the controls, and glancing at the keeper who was trying to repair the chameleon circuit.

“You’ll have to go get Mi’lady.” The Keeper said, a sonic screwdriver in one hand, a pencil in her hair, and her hands full of wires.

“Can’t you?” The Doctor questioned, pushing buttons.

“No, I can’t, I’m busy. You go.” The Keeper replied, and the Doctor obeyed, Leaving the Keeper with Amy and Rory as he headed over to the purple Tardis.

“Lady?” The Doctor called softly, noticing the girl curled up in a ball near the center console.

“We ready to go?” The Lady asked, standing up and wiping the traces of her tears away from her cheeks. 

“Yea.” The Doctor replied, not quite knowing what to say.

“Alright.” The Lady turned to the center console. 

“You behave alright, K and I will be back soon with parts and we’ll get you all fixed up alright.” The Lady hung her head, and the Doctor walked over to her side, and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry.” He said simply, as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

“He’s the only thing I have left of my family, and look at him.” The Doctor looked at all the damage.

“Come on Lady, we’re all brilliant, we’ll go find the parts we need, and between all of us we’ll have him fixed to a point where you won’t remember he was even damaged.” The Lady laughed quietly.

“You know I suck when it comes to electronics.” 

“No, you suck when it comes to building things, and repairing them, but you are brilliant Lady, the designs you come up with are amazing, and the fact that you are better at logic games than anyone. Like you said to the Keeper before, we all have our different strengths, and between the three of us he’ll get fixed up perfectly again.” 

“And your humans.” The Lady added, 

“And them, now come on My Lady.” The Doctor stood back and bowed before offering her his arm.

“We’ll be back soon right?” The Doctor nodded, and she accepted his outstretched arm.

“DOCTOR!!” A man ran around the corner, 

“Ugh, not you again.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, and The lady laughed as his eyes widened, 

“Mi’lady-” The Keeper began, leaving the blue box, and falling into fits of laughter.

“Doctor?” The man asked, 

“Ah, these are my fellow time ladies, The Keeper is over by my Tardis, and The Lady is the lovely lady on my arm. Girls, this is Captain Jack, of Torchwood, and he’s an immortal Pain in the arse.” 

“Now now Doctor.” The Keeper scolded, 

“Anyway, seeing as you’re here Jack, I have a... favour to ask of you.” The Doctor said the word with disdain. 

“More like The Lady and The Keeper need a favour.”

“Anything for the lovely ladies.” Captain Jack smiled, and The Lady giggled flirtatiously. 

“Would you be able to look after their Tardis? It got damaged badly and can no longer travel. Surely you can put it in Torchwood or something?” 

“Oh please, I’d be forever grateful.” The Lady smiled, looking up at him under her lashes, something both The Keeper and The Lady knew would make any man melt and do as they wished.

“Of course I can.” The Captain stepped closer, and took a peek into the purple box.

“What happened?” He asked, shocked at the damage.

“Both Tardis’s crashed into each other, we’re lucky, a lot worse could have happened.” The Keeper said, before turning to the Doctor and The Lady.

“I just realised, I need to pack, I shan't be a moment.” The Keeper disappeared into the Purple box, and a subsequent ‘bang’ sent all three moving towards the purple box.

“I’m K!” The Keeper called, but Captain Jack followed her anyway.

“Hows he immortal?” The Lady asked the Doctor.

“One of my last companions, Rose, looked into the heart of the Tardis, and used the power to bring him back to life, and now he just won’t die.” The Doctor raised his voice at the end, and Captain Jake popped his head out of the purple box.

“Oh Doctor, you love me.” He winked and disappeared again.

“Can’t stand that man.” The Doctor scowled, 

“Who knew hate could make you look so cute.” The Lady teased, 

“Come now, Doctor, escort me to my chambers.” The Lady donned on an old accent as she spoke, and The Doctor laughed, obeying.

“So this is your room, it has the largest wardrobe, and The Keeper is opposite you, I’ve put the Ponds in the room next to the Keeper, and mine is the first on the left, right next to you Lady.” The Doctor opened the door, to reveal a room that looked like it came straight out of the Langham hotel in New Zealand.

“Doctor, it's beautiful.” The Lady whispered, moving further into the room while the Doctor leaned against the door frame and watched as she ran her hand over the thick fluffy purple bedspread.

“The carpets made of similar material.” The Doctor spoke moving to give her a hand while she removed her shoes and her feet sunk into the carpet easily. 

“Oh Doctor, this is perfect.” The Lady reached up and kissed his cheek,

“Ah, well, it’s nothing special you know, I remembered that your favourite colour was purple, and I found a good room, and then the TARDIS did the rest.” 

“You forget Doctor, I know how it works, you had to design it yourself.”

“You’re a hard one to fool Lady.” The Doctor smiled, 

“And you’re an easy one to read Doctor, you best show the Keeper to her room while I go convince Captain Jack to stay behind.” The Lady trailed her hand across his shoulders and chest before leaving, the Doctor seemingly frozen in place until Amy skipped in.

“You like her.” Amy smirked, stilling on the edge of the bed.

“What!? No!” The Doctor left the room, and Amy smiled knowingly to herself, and followed him.

“What I don’t get is how my Tardis, fully repaired and functioning, no offense, caught all the damage.” To Amy, Rory, and Captain Jack, what was said next made absolutely no sense, but to the three children of Gallifrey, it made all the sense in the universe.

“Quite Simply Mi’lady, he took all the damage because he didn’t want me to take any of it.” The female voice echoed throughout the Tardis,

“I tried to refuse, but he wouldn’t let me, bared the full front of the onslaught, we were both too weak to stop it. He had full faith that you’d be able to nurse him back to full health.” 

“Doctor, I thought you said that the Tardis translates everything,” The captain spoke up.

“There is one language it doesn’t.” All three replied in unison. Amy and Rory wondering the same.

“Well?” Amy demanded, when they didn’t speak again.

“The language of the Time Lords of course.” The Keeper spoke alone, the Doctor was running his hands over the console.

“Captain, will you take good care of him?” The Lady asked, facing the man standing in the doorway.

“I promise Lady.” He bowed his head as he spoke, and moved out of the way as she left the blue tardis once more.

“You hear that old boy, this nice man here’s gonna take care of you while K and I go with the Doc and his humans to get the parts to fix you.” The captain watched, and swore he heard a soft hum from the Tardis when she shut and locked the doors.

“Mi’lady, come on, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back, he’ll be alright, or else we’ll find out just how many times the good Captain here can really die before he doesn’t come back.” The Keeper beckoned the girl into the awaiting Tardis.

“Wait-.” Captain Jack said,

“What?!” The Doctor snapped, the Lady paused, moving to kiss Captain Jack’s cheek.

“Thank you so much for staying behind and looking after him, I’ll never be able to repay you.” The Lady entered the Tardis, and as the door shut, it disappeared, leaving Captain Jack behind.

“Thanks Lady, I thought he would ask to come with.” The Doctor smiled as she moved to help him and the Keeper fly the Tardis.

“How come it’s so smooth?” Amy asked, sitting in one of the seats that were around the center console.

“The Tardis race were originally designed to be flown by seven Time Lords, each had a role to play, there was the captain, and the crew, but when I ran away I didn’t take a crew, so I’ve always flown alone. The Lady and The Keeper had two full crews, and a Tardis each, The Keepers was blood red, Lady’s, as you saw, was purple, the poor guy, and mine, is blue.”

“Hey! He picked that colour!” The Lady objected, 

“And if I recall correctly, which I do, you picked that colour, but to make it seem like he did, the only other options you gave him where hideous colours.” The Keeper Argued

“You say potato, I say potato” ((how do you make the saying work in writing??)) The Lady picked up the Keepers bag, and turned to her friend, 

“Lets go see your room!” The Keeper laughed, and agreed, linking her arm through the Lady’s, and heading out the door.

“Now, the Doctor said it was the second on the right, and opposite mine so...” The Lady stopped in front of a door.

“After you K.” The Keeper opened the door, pausing only to Mark it with a large ‘K’.

“Just in case the rooms move. I’d like to be able to recognize mine.” The Keeper explained, before stepping into her new room. The first thing that was noticed was the large black feature wall, that was surrounded by off white walls. Against the feature wall was a large bed, the frame a dark purple in colour, with black bedsheets and pillows. Off to the left of that was a large en-suite, with storage leading to the doors. On either side of the bed was black chests of draws that resembled chests, with the silver lock and all. The floor was made of black polished marble, with a rug that looked woven and ancient on the floor.

“This is beautiful.” The Keeper whispered, running her hands over everything she could.

“He couldn’t have designed this all since we told him we were joining him.” The Lady replied, standing in the doorway and watching her friend.

“He didn’t.” The scottish voice of the red haired woman interrupted, 

“Sorry?” The Keeper looked up in shock

“He didn’t, he’s had these rooms here for as long as I’ve been here, and when I asked who they were for, Rory and I discovering them once when we were exploring here. He told us they were for two of his best friends. The other room, the one next to yours, is for his other, but he let us use it, said that he doubt he’d ever find any of them, but he’s never let anyone use these rooms.” The girl shrugged, 

“but-” The Lady started, but the Keeper cut her off.

“It’s like you always have a room for him and the Master prepared Mi’lady, you knew they were dead, but you always hoped they’d somehow survived.”

“The Master-” The Keeper shook her head, 

“Mi’lady you know he volunteered to take my place, he wouldn’t have made it out.” 

“K, you have to believe he did.” The Lady moved closer, and grasped her friends hands.

“You have to K.” The Keeper hung her head, 

“Sure thing Mi’Lady.” Amy backed away slowly, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. She slowly made her way to the control room again. Pausing outside the door as she heard Rory’s raised voice.

“So you’re just going to drop us back home? Is that it?”

“It’s not like that Rory! Those are my childhood friends, I haven’t seen them in centuries!! I thought they were dead for centuries!” The Doctor replied, 

“But you’re not taking them to get the parts?” 

“If you lost Amy, believed her dead for nearly a thousand years, would you help her to leave you again?” The Doctor demanded, 

“But they aren’t Amy!” Rory snapped, 

“No they aren’t, you’re right, because they’re so much more to me than Amy is to you, they’re my family, my friends-”

“His lover.” Amy interrupted stepping into the room.

“Don’t deny it Doctor, I’ve seen the way you look at her, you love her, and you’re trying to keep them with you for as long as you can, I understand, and Rory does too, he just-”

“I am perfectly Capable of speaking for myself Amy.” 

“I know Rory, but we must let the Doctor make his own mistakes.” Amy wrapped her arms around him, and he relented, pulling her close.

“Are you really taking us home?” Amy asked the Doctor,

“Course not Pond, I promised you the universe did I not? With the girls it just means more fun.” The Doctor laughed, 

“Oh dear, we’ll get our nickname back.” The Lady teased, re-entering with The Keeper, 

“There’s the wrong number of us for that Mi’Lady.” The Keeper laughed, 

“The terrible foursome, oh those were the days, not a Time Lord on Gallifrey that hadn’t suffered at our hands.” The Doctor grinned,

“Where are we going Doctor?” The Lady asked, moving around to his side, and kissing his cheek.

“Uhrm, what was that for?” He asked nervously.

“As a thank you, for not giving up hope that K and I were still alive.” The Lady smiled weakly.

“It was my pleasure my lady.” The Doctor raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one seeing this.” Amy whispered, 

“Oh no, they’ve been doing this for years, never quite leaving the friendship stage, but right on the edge of a relationship.” The Keeper whispered back, 

“Can’t we force them together?” 

“Trust me, we’ve tried, seems like they’ve got to come to it in their own sweet time.” The Keeper rolled her eyes.

“Doctor?” The Keeper raised her voice, and he glanced over at her.

“You never answered Mi’Lady’s question, where are we going?” 

“Oh, uhrm, it seems-” A slight nudge made everyone grab hold of something, 

“That we’ve arrived, wherever we are.” The Doctor offered the Lady his arm, and she accepted.

“Oh Dear me, it seems we’re at the end of the universe.” The Doctor smiled, after opening the doors.

“You coming?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder,

“Heck yea!” Amy said, pulling Rory after them.

“K?” The Lady called, 

“No thanks Mi’Lady, Doc, Pond’s. I’m exhausted, I’m going to have a lie down, I’ll see you when you get back.”

“K-” The Lady said wearily.

“I’ll be fine Mi’Lady, go. I will see you soon.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky Swear.” The Keeper stuck her pinky up, and The Lady made a ‘cross-my-heart’ motion.

“Sweetdreams K.” The four left, and The Keeper made her way to her room, collapsing on the bed.

“Uhrm Doctor?” Amy drew his attention, pointing out men that were running for them, with torches.

“Oh dear, I’m really not dressed for running.” The Lady said, as the Doctor tugged on her arm, and they ran.

“What are those people?” Amy asked, glancing behind her,

“No idea.” The Doctor replied, 

“They’re called the future-kind by humankind, K and I have meet them once before, sort of like what you humans think of vampires, bloodsucking, humanhunting, etc.” The Lady said, as the Doctor pulled her towards a fenced off area.

“Show us your teeth!” A guard yelled,

“So they know you’re not futurekind.” The Lady explained, Amy and Rory glanced at the Doctor

“Well? Do it.” They did, and were promptly let into the base by more humans.

“It amazes me that there are so many species out there, yet you always end up with more humans.” The Lady directed to the Doctor,

“Well, thats just because they’re the ones that need to most protecting, always getting invaded this lot are.” The Doctor ruffled Rory’s hair as he spoke, before following a guard into the base.

“You the Doctor?” A strange grey haired man asked, turning up, and pointing at Rory, who quickly pointed at the Doctor.

“That’s me.” The Doctor grinned, and the man grabbed his arm, pulling him away,

“Good, good, good.” He kept muttering, pulling him away.

“Apparently this is good.” He glanced at his companions, who quickly started following.

“At least it's not bad.” The Lady smiled, and the Ponds laughed,

“Doctor, We can’t get any of this working, and-” The man continued on to explain each and every piece of equipment he had there.

“So any ideas?” The professor asked the Doctor.

“Well, I’m not from around theses parts, so this is all new to me, Lady?” The Doctor glanced at her, and she moved over to his side.

“It looks familiar, but Doc you know how bad I am with Electronics, we really need The Keeper, she’ll know.” She glanced at the professor.

“Alright, Professor, out there is a blue police box, we need it brought here.” The Doctor glanced at the professor, who turned to his blue companion. 

“Can you get the guards to go get it?”

“And be careful!” The Lady added, 

“Look at you, being all concerned.” The Doctor teased, 

“Shush you.” She turned to the professor.

“Utopia, I’ve never heard of it, what is it?” She demanded, 

“It’s a planet, here,” The professor took them to another screen, which had a flashing red dot on it, 

“The call came from across the stars, calling to all of the lost and scattered humankind, ‘come to Utopia’.” 

“And where is that?” The Doctor asked,

“Oh it's far beyond the condensive wilderness, out towards the wildlands and the dark mat of reefs, calling us in.”

“What’s out there?” Amy asked, 

"We don't know could be a colony or a city, some sort of haven? We just don't know."

"And you're going anyway?"

"It's better than staying here. It's feared that if we stay here well turn into the future kind."

"that'll only happen if you get bitten by them, its a slow and painfully progress, only the strongest and fittest survive, its like, there way of making sure that they don't have too many futurekind for the food source to insure that they all survive. Its actually rather amazing. I think it'll fascinate you Doctor." The Lady smiled at him,

"Who are you?" The professor asked,

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is the Lady, and thats Amy Pond, and her husband Rory Pond." The Doctor pointed to each in turn.

"Actually Doctor, the last name is William." Rory corrected, for what was obviously not the first time.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor smiled, turning to the electronics around the room.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do, very busy-”

“Except,” The Doctor interrupted, 

“That Rockets not going to fly is it? This footprint recognizing thing is not working.”

“We’ll find a way!”

“You’re stuck on this planet, and you haven’t told them have you, them all out there, they still think they’re going to fly.”

“It’s better to let them live in hope.”

"Quite right to! And I must say professor.” The Doctor removed his coat and passed it to the Lady, who easily folded it over her arm.

Now, thats a boost reversal circuit,, and even in the future it must be a boost refusal circuit. So I wonder what would happen If I did..." The doctor turned his sonic screwdriver on a switch, 

“This!” The Doctor flicked the switch, and suddenly everything worked.

“Chan-It’s working! -Tho” The professor’s assistant said excitedly, 

“How did you do that?” The professor asked, looking around in amazement.

“Oh, we’ve been chatting away, and I forgot to tell you.” The Doctor began to say, but the Lady cut him off.

“He’s brilliant.” She said, kissing his cheek, and handing him back his coat.

“Oh yes I am.” The Doctor smiled at her, before turning to Rory and Amy.

“Right, so, lets get this show on the road. Amy, can you help Chantho? Rory, you help the professor, Lady, you just stand there and look beautiful.”

“Yes Sir!” The Lady teased, taking back his coat, as everyone rushed around to do what was needed. The Doctor kept glancing up at the Lady every few seconds, and it didn’t unnoticed by Amy and Chantho.

“Chan- Are they together -Tho?” Chantho whispered to Amy

“Nope, not yet at least.” Amy replied, 

“Why do you say Chan and Tho?” Amy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Chan-Its the way of my people -Tho.” Chantho smiled, 

“What would happen if you didn’t say it?”

“Chan- That would be rude -Tho.”

“Ah okay.” Amy turned back to what she was doing.

“Doctor.” The Doctor glanced over at Rory, 

“They’re ready, everyone’s on board, but theres an issue.”

“An Issue?” The Doctor demanded, 

“Yea, the power went out momentarily, but it was enough to flood the chamber, and there’s one last thing to be undone, but anyone who steps in, well, will die, and we just don’t have the technology to cool it off again in time.” The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, clearly agitated.

“So we can’t send anyone in?” 

“Doctor, the Tardis is here.” Amy said, as the box was dropped off in the lab.

“Not now Amy.” The Doctor snapped.

“Doctor, breathe, I’ll do it.” The Lady said, 

“WHAT?!” He yelled, 

“You’re needed to get it all working, I’m not doing much, the humans can’t do it.”

“No, No, NO!” He roared, pacing before moving closer.

“You’ll Die!”

“No, I’ll regenerate. We have to get these humans out of here Doctor.” 

“I won’t let you!” The Doctor now stood directly in front of her.

“Yes you will.” The Lady smiled, weakly up at him.

“There has to be another way! I will find another way!”

“There’s no time.” The Lady handed him back his coat, and started walking away, the Doctor turned to Amy.

“Go in there, wake up the Keeper, get her to fix it. I’ll go try stop her.” He ordered, running after the Lady. Amy quickly disappeared into the Tardis, and as though trying to help, the door lead straight into the Keepers bedroom.

“KEEPER!! WAKE UP!!” Amy screeched the lights turning on full, cold air blasting into the room, while Amy tore the blankets off the sleeping figure and shaking her violently.

“What?” The Keeper groaned, still half asleep.

“The Doctor said to wake you, the Lady’s going to go into a radioactive chamber, which will lead to certain death, because no one knows how to cool the room down quick enough.” The Keeper shot up, and raced out of the room.

“Should have known, the Doctor always gets in trouble.” The Keeper grumbled, shoving everyone out of her way as she ran around pressing buttons reading figures, and then doing it all over again.

“Wait, she was in there?” The professor asked, 

“Yes, she was. Asleep to.” The Keeper replied, 

“Rory you still there?” The Doctors voice came over the intercom.

“Here Doctor.” Rory replied, 

“Amy had any luck?” 

“Yup, she’s rushing around like a mad woman. Where’s the Lady?”

“I was too late, she’s in there now.” The Doctor looked through the glass at the girl who was working away.

“I’ve reduced the radiation, the impact should be minimal, I hope.” The Keeper called, now standing in front of the measure, not removing her eyes.

“I’m Sorry, I tried to stop her.”

“I know you did Doc.” The Keeper replied,

“How does she look?”

“Normal, but you can’t tell with radiation.”

“I feel fine you two, this had to be done, and I can do it, I am absolutely no help in that lab or getting this thing to fly.” The Lady said, locking her eyes on the Doctors as she spoke.

“You were doing excellent.” He whispered, 

“I was distracting you Doctor. We both know it.” She replied, and a click could be heard.

“Right, now get out of there.”

“There’s one more.” Both the Lady and the professor pointed out.

“Lady-”

“I’m fine Doctor.”

“Chan- He sounds terrified -Tho.” Chantho pointed out.

“Help!” The Keeper called, and Amy and Rory raced to her side.

“Rory, hold this button down, DO NOT let it go!” Rory obeyed, 

“Amy, here, hold down this one, I have to hold this Level down. You!” Keeper pointed to the professor.

“Go read out those readings for me, and you Chantho, come here.” They obeyed again.

“See that lever there? Hold it up.”

“Chan- Yes -Tho.” 

“It’s steady at 5.6” The Professor called, 

“You tell me the second it changes. Doctor you get her out of there as soon as you can.” The Keeper barked out more orders and everyone obeyed.

“This one’s stuck.” The Lady, glanced up at the Doctor.

“I’m Sorry.” She whispered, 

“Don’t you dare Lady, you get this done and you get back out here to me.” He ordered, as she put all her force behind it.

“How do you feel?”

“Hot.” The Lady winked, but the Doctor didn’t smile like she’d hoped.

“Got it!” There was a click,

“Now get out of there!” The Doctor ordered, and she obeyed.

“Time to push these buttons?” She asked, pointing along the walls as she slid the door shut.

“No, I can do it, you rest.” 

“Doctor. There’s too much work for just you, let me help.” 

“Alright.” The Doctor said, directing her.

“Okay, we’re good, you can let them go now.” The Keeper said,

“Amy, Rory, go help if you can. There’s nothing to do down here.” They ran out of the room.

“Chan- Professor? -Tho” The Keeper turned around in time to see him open a fog watch.

“Chantho get back, now.” The Keeper said, disappearing into the Tardis. She raced into her room, searching for her watch, she had to check if they were the same. 

“I am the Master!” A voice roared, and she no longer needed the watch, she’d been correct. A gunshot rang out and she raced out of the Tardis, only to see the Master in regeneration, and Chantho on the floor, dead. The Keeper waited patiently, tears streaming down her face as she watched the old man she’d just seen turn into a much younger, blonde haired man, with brown coloured eyes that looked harsh. He was strong, thin, and looked positively evil. 

“What the heck are you doing here!? I believed you dead for over 900 years!? And what on earth do you think you’re doing!?” The Keeper caught his attention, and his angered gaze instantly softened.

“Keeper? I-” He was interrupted when she threw herself towards him, kissing him with as much passion as she could, his arms went around her waist, pulling her close to him, and holding her there, while her arms went up around his neck, her fingers tangling in her hair. Eventually the Master pushed her away slightly.

“Master?” She asked, tears in her eyes again, and he kissed her forehead, 

"I just want to get a good look at the new you." He said, as his fingers ran through her long silver hair.

“Have you lost weight?” He asked, and she smirked, 

“Just a little, and look! Green eyes! Finally.” He laughed, hooking his index fingers through the belt loops in her black skinny jeans and pulling her close again.

“I’ve always wanted to see you with the whole bad girl look, and look at you, you’ve tanned alot.”

“Oh Shut up and kiss me.” Her green eyes twinkled with mischief and the Master happily obeyed.

“So, the ships gone and- Of course.” The Doctor stopped in the doorway, 

“K,” The Lady gasped, and the girl pulled away from the Master glancing over at her friend, who was now leaning heavily on the Doctor.

“My Lady, look at you-”

“I won’t look like this for much longer Master.” The Lady interrupted.

“But-”

“I knew what I was doing K. It’s Fine, I feel fine.” 

“Mi’lady you’re obviously not fine.” The Keeper tried to point out the sweat on her brow, but she fainted quickly.

“Radioactive poisoning” The Doctor explained to the confused Master. Holding the girl close to him.

“Um, I hate to rush you, but the futurekind are coming this way, and theres nothing to stop them, so can we go?” Rory spoke up.

“Right, In the Tardis, quick, then I’ll explain this guy to you.” The Doctor said, and everyone obeyed.

“Keeper, Master, you get us going, I’ll go put Lady in her bed, hopefully she can get through this.” The Doctor ordered, as Amy and Rory shut the door.

“Where are we?” The Doctor asked,

“I promised Mi’lady, that the first place we would go when she next regenerated was the beach, so we’re here.” The Keeper replied, 

“She did this for you Doctor.” She added, wrapping her arms around the Master tightly.

“She hates regenerating, she’s always scared she’ll come back as a male.” The Master chuckled,

“You know that can’t happen.” The Doctor said, 

“Yea, well our dear friend the Master here told her a story when we were young, and joked about how one day there might be a Time Lord named the Lady. She’s been scared ever since.”

“Doctor.” Amy spoke up.

“Who is he?” She nodded towards the Master.

“Oh, He’s a Time Lord, called the Master, also believed dead in the time war, apparently also not.”

“They always said that if anyone would escape certain death it would be us four.” The Master smiled, pulling The Keeper close,

“and I’m ever so glad they were right.”

“Hold up!” The Keeper said, 

“You were flying my Tardis into the time war.”

“Well, I kinda ran away at the last minute.” The Master ran his hand through his hair nervously,

“So where is she?” The Keeper demanded, 

“I hid her, so that no one could take her into the war, we’ll go back and get her, I promise.”

“Wait,” Rory and Amy both said, and all eyes flicked to them.

“You are gonna have 4 Time Lords and 3 Tardis’?” 

“Well, we only should have had two, but the Doctor here stole her, and for that we’re glad.” The Keeper explained,

“How’d you end up with the Doctor anyway?” The Master directed to the Keeper, as the other three wondered off. Amy and Rory to bed, and the Doctor towards the Lady.

“Well, as you know I went with the Lady, and we thought we were the last for so long, until we bumped, quite literally, into the Doctor this morning back in the 21st Century. Mi’Lady’s Tardis took all the Damage, and we’re supposedly off to get parts to fix him.” The Keeper explained, stretching up to kiss him again.

“God I missed you.” The Master whispered.

“Lady?” The Doctor asked, noticing that she was awake again.

“I’m scared.” She whispered, 

“I know,” He replied, knowing that she started to glow faintly.

“You’ll stay a Time Lady alright? The Master tried to trick you, you have nothing to be scared about. I’ll see you soon alright?” The Lady nodded, and the Doctor had to cover his eyes as she was surrounded by a bright light, and screamed.

“That hurt more than I remembered.” A higher pitched female spoke, and the Doctor looked up, only to see the Lady had long slender hands wrapped around her throat.

“Dear God, I sound like one of those popular cheerleaders on those American movies, all high pitched and bell like.” She said again, turning to face the mirror.

“Still Female, shoulder length dark auburn hair, straight. and... Doc?” The Doctor moved closer, 

“Yes Lady?” 

“Please tell me my eyes aren’t blue.” He looked into her eyes,

“They’re a bluey-Green, why?”

“I’ve had blue eyes the past 3 regenerations, it's getting annoying.” She turned back to the mirror.

“Ooh! I like this.” She smiled, hands running over her own skin.

“Tanned?” The Doctor asked, 

“Yup,” The Lady replied with a smile. Turning and walking into her wardrobe. 

“I don’t think this fits anymore.” She returned a moment later, changed into skinny jeans heeled boots, and was buttoning up her top.

“Won’t you get cold?” The Doctor asked, watching her.

“Well, my leather Jacket got ripped in the crash, so I don’t have a jacket.‘

“We’ll have to go buy another then.” The Doctor smiled,

“And the Keeper said we’re at the beach she promised you a trip to.” He added, 

“Well then, lets go!” The Doctor accepted her hand, and she practically pulled him into the control room. Where The Keeper and the Master were standing in each others arms, talking quietly.

“Well, what do you think K?” The Lady asked, spinning in a circle.

“You look great Mi’Lady.” The Keeper smiled,

“Still a female I see.” The master teased, only to recieve an elbow in his stomach from the Keeper.

“Nice to see you too old friend.” The Lady said, moving to open the Tardis doors. The others right behind her.

“Where’s your humans Doc?” The Lady asked, 

“Sleeping.” The Doctor replied, looking around.

“This isn’t a beach.” He stated, 

“It’s Moonlight beach.” The Keeper said, 

“Its a planet with three moons, each with their own light source. There's no sun, and this planet sees no daylight, but nor does it ever get cold.” The Keeper explained further, for both the Doctor and the Master.

“But, how?” The Doctor looked around until The Lady moved to stand in front of him.

“Just enjoy it alright?” He nodded, and she sat down, the Keeper copying her, pulling the Master down with her, he moved so she could sit with her back against his chest, and he had one hand behind them to keep them up, the other hand wrapped around her waist, one of her hands on top of his the other hand tangled in his hair, his head resting on her shoulder.

“This place is beautiful.” The two Ladies whispered, and the men simply nodded their agreement.


	2. Collection of Short Prompts,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is few prompts that we had drafted idea's too under chapter one, so I'm keeping them in a collection here.

**_"In case of Dalek, use stairs"_ **

"This way Ponds, Ladies!" The Doctor called turning the corner and running towards the elevators. 

"Doctor?" The Lady asked making the mad-man hesitate. He looked back at her questioningly.

"Stairs." Was all she said as the Keeper opened the door. She hussled the Ponds through the door grabbed holds of The Lady and The Doctor and yanked them into the stairwell just as the Daleks rounded the corner.

"Bloody brilliant!"

"Love you too." The Ladies said in unison.

**_"Promises to show companion distant planets and galaxies...spends majority of time in London."_ **

"Doctor?" Amy asked while the Tardis floated through the time space continum.

"Yes Amy?"

"I've been talking with the Keeper, and she's pointed out a very interesting point."

"Oh and what's that?" The Doctor returned to his lounging, hands behind his head feet up on the consol.

"You promised me we'd travel to faraway planets and Galaxies."

"Yes."

"But, we spend most of our time in London. Why is that?" The Doctor looked at her startled. He opened his mouth to reply then closed it again, glaring slightly at Amy.

"You're not allowed to talk to the Keeper anymore." He announced before returning to his lounging position.

**_"I like my men how I like my tea, hot and British."_ **

"Lady, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked as he stepped into the grand dining room.

"Taste testing tea." She replied before taking a sip. She grimaced at the taste and promptly set the teacup on the table before picking up another.

"Why?"

"Because I can, Doctor, why else?" The Lady gave him a devilish smirk before taking another sip.

"Hmm." Her lips pressed together in concentration.

"I think I've come to a decision."

"About the tea?"

"Oui."

"So?"

"It appears that I like my tea exactly the same way I like my men." The Lady stood and sauntered over to him draping her arms around his neck casually.

"Oh?" The Doctor said smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hot and British."

**_"If there's one thing I learned from the Doctor, it's to push all the buttons."_ **

"Is this safe?" Rory yelled as red alien letters rapidly flashed across the screen.

"Probably not." The Lady admitted as she scanned the screens trying to read the words that were flashing much too quickly.

"Rory, I need you to do something very important." Rory looked at the Lady surprised by the seriousness in her voice. Her face was virtually stone-like only her pursed lips giving away the gravity of the situation.

"What can I do Lady?" Rory asked trying not to panic.

"Push that button."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"Lady, that can't be wise!"

"Rory, listen, I'm 900 years old and if I've only learned one thing I learned it from the Doctor. PUSH ALL THE BUTTONS." The Lady slammed her hands down on her side of the control panel hitting as many of the buttons as she could.

"Aye aye ma'am." Rory mimicked and he too began pushing every knob and button within his reach.

The room gave a great shudder and then everything was still.

"Crisis averted, darling!" Rory looked at the Lady in amazement; could Timelords be bipolar?

**_"Getting to the part of the book where the title actually makes sense."_ **

"No, no it couldn't be." The Doctor muttered while he paced.

"But it has to be!" He exclaimed angirly turning around and pacing back towards his four companions. The Lady was watching him pace, Amy was examining her nails, Rory was leaning against a nearby pole, and The Keeper had her nose buried in the book she had been reading the entire day.

"But something isn't adding up!" The Doctor let out an aggravated yell.

"I get it now!" The Keeper yelled in triumph gaining the attention of the other four.

"They're Vampires who aren't vampires but a totally new subspecies that is actually older than the tale of vampires. The Humans just lobbed them all together because of their appearance." The Doctor regarded the Keeper for a second before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"You brilliant Time Lady! Their Saturnynian!" The Doctor released the Keeper who gave him a funny look.

"What?" She asked.

"That's what Signora Calvierri and her son and those girls have become!" The Doctor exclaimed oblivious to the Keeper's confusion. The Keeper turned to the other three with a questioning look.

"Makes sense." The Lady supplied, while Amy and Rory returned the confused Time Lady's blank stare.

"I was talking about my book." The Keeper said looking back to the Doctor like he had finally lost the last of his marbles.

"Your...book?" He asked finally noting the confusion claiming the room.

"From my cotton tail to my Bunny ears to the tips of my blood soaked fangs." The Doctor read as the Keeper held her book up.

"The Tardis recommended it to me."

**_"Vampires, at least they don't sparkle."_ **

"What are they?" Amy whispered as the pale girls started to surround the two women.

"Vampires. At least I think." The Lady quipped trying to lighten the quickly darkening mood. One girl hissed at them, baring vicious fangs.

"I thought vampires were.. .well..."

"At least they don't sparkle Amy. For that I am grateful."

**_Anagram._ **

"How long have you know The Doctor, Captain?" The Keeper asked lifting her head from her book.

"A few years, why?"

"And he's topping your most wanted list." It wasn't a question and Jack suddenly wondered where this was going.

"I'm not going to turn him in, if that's what you’re getting at." Jack said trying to defend himself.

"Don't get your feathers in a ruffle, I merely wanted to know why Queen Victoria would anagram the name of her new organisation after the name of the number one most wanted criminal on said organisation's list?" Jack looked at the Keeper before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"I'll be damned." Turning back to the Keeper who had been patiently waiting for her answer he just shrugged. She shrugged back and returned to her book.

_**Jenny?** _

“Jenny?” The Doctor pulled the Lady to a stop, and forcing everyone to a stop behind them, the Master and The Keeper very nearly skidding into the backs of Amy and Rory.

“Hey Dad!”

“DAD?” The Lady Shrieks, turning on the doctor.

“It’s not like that!” He said quickly,

“Not like what Dad?” Jenny demanded, and the Doctor’s eyes flicked between the two.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Amy asked,

“Guys, this is my daughter, Jenny.” The Doctor held the Lady’s hands by her side.

“My Lady, she was created in a war, using a Progenation Machine, the one that takes your DNA and makes a fully fledged human, but because it was my DNA she, must be,”

“A time Lady, well kind of, I don’t regenerate, I heal, and it seems I age. but otherwise, I’m the closest it’s ever gonna get.” Jenny said, and instantly the Lady turned on her.

“The closest it’s ever get?! You’re standing in the presence of two REAL Time Ladies.” The Doctor rested a hand on The Ladies shoulder,

“Oh really?” Jenny challenged,

“Mi’Lady.” The Keeper warned,

“I saw you die.” The Doctor stated,

“They shot you, and you died  _ in my arms _ , how are you alive?” He added,

“Apparently you didn’t wait around long enough, and this was the only way I could think of to get your attention.”

“Nearly blowing up a whole planet!?”

“Doc, you said she was ‘born’ during a war oui?” The Master interrupted,

“Yes, on the planet Messaline.”

“So all she knows is war, she was ‘born’ with that knowledge as to how, and the beliefs that was alright, so she wouldn’t know any better than to blow up a planet to get your attention, in fact, It’d never even think it as wrong, it’s the way she was made.”

“Who are you!?” Jenny demanded,

“Me? I’m the Master, I must be the cool uncle.”

“You’re related,” Jenny pointed to both the Master and the Doctor,

“Nope, childhood friends, we all are.” The Keeper said, before either of the boys could reply.

“Anyway, back to blowing up the planet.” The Doctor turned to Jenny.

“It’s not like it mattered, I mean, have you seen their race?” Jenny motioned to one of the aliens that was standing outside the reinforced glass door.

She had a gargola shaped face, with the long extended mouth that opened to reveal pointed razor sharp teeth. Her eyes were wide and beady, black swirls of darkness seen within, her nose almost looked human, but had long, wide nostrils that resembled a horses in design. She had pointed wolf-like ears that sat on both sides of her face, where on a humanoid would have their ears. 

She had wildebeest horns upon the top of her head, amongst stringy black hair that also was used to cover up her disfigured face. Her torso was very humanoid like, but instead of muscle and fat, there was only skin and bone, like she was wasting away to nothing, she wore a black corset that left her bony, ruin covered arms bare, at the end of those humaniod arms were hands that resembled an eagle’s talons, her fingers were long and slender, with shary pointed nails at the end that looked like they were made to rip and tear things to shreds. 

A tattered skirt covered her thin hips, and went down to where her knees should have been, but instead of knees she had two serpent tails that wrapped together, solidifying the joint so she could stand like a human, at the end of those tails were spikes that were infused with a deadly poison that would kill anyone in a heartbeat. 

From her back were 18 bones that curved forward around her body, there was 9 on each side, and they easily resembled spiders legs, and one could easily imagine that they would trap prey close into the huntresses body.

The Shifter Of Darkness hunts on moonless nights, transforming into a beautiful human woman, or a helpless child, luring the victim closer until they strike. They only have one weakness, they are slow, so if you can get away, run! They can be killed, but only with a carefully aimed shot through the heart.

“That doesn’t mean they deserve to die!” The Doctor snarled,

“Look at them, they’re coping the best they can, that was the way they were made! And you can’t punish people for being themselves.”

“I have a question.” Amy said, and all eyes flicked to her.

“All you lot have titles, right? The whole first name holds immense power thing, but you, you have a name, why?” She continued,

“Well...” The Doctor ran his hand through his hair nervously, deliberately not looking at the Lady.

“One of my previous companions named her.”

“But why Jenny?” Amy demanded

“I called her a generated anomaly. Donna repeated generated till she got Jenny.”

“Oh, so this mysterious companion has a name now!” The Lady snapped,

“Actually, I liked her, where’d she and that Martha chick go?”

“Martha got engaged, to Mickey, remember me telling you bout him, he was Rose’s boyfriend for a while, anyway Martha then joined U.N.I.T became a Doctor, then switched to Torchwood, Donna, she had to loose all her memories, shes with a nice man now.”

“Wasn’t Rose-” The Doctor motioned to her to stop but Jenny missed it,

“The human companion you were in love with? Had to go to a parallel universe, and all of that.”

“Thanks.” The Doctor said sarcastically to Jenny, before facing the Lady,

“Can we please do this later?”

“I’m all for it happening now!” The Master stated, somehow managing to get a large thing of popcorn.

“Master!?” The Keeper asked,

“Oh, Sorry Darling, would you like some popcorn?” He offered it to her,

“I swear there weren’t seats here before.” Rory remarked, as he glanced behind him, and sat down. Amy joining him, while the Master and the Keeper sat in another chair.

“Ready and Action!” The Master laughed, looking at the Doctor, the Lady, and Jenny.

“What, you think we’re gonna fight for your amusement?” Jenny demanded,

“Oh, lets fill you in, The Lady loves the Doctor, the Doctor loves the Lady, both have been friends since childhood, so they don’t want to leave that friendship faze, but they’re right on the verge of a relationship, and they flirt, and The Lady’s new regeneration gets really jealous.”

“Can we go back to the, she almost blew up a planet thing!?” The Doctor asked, turning to Jenny.

“Alright I get it, I was wrong I won’t do it again. Can you take me back to my ship, and I’ll be out of your hair.” Jenny said,

“Yea, Lets get out of here.” The Lady turned on her heels and left the room, and the aliens left her alone.

“Because you saved our planet, we will let you live, today.” Their empress spoke.

“Well, Lets go.” Everyone stood, and the Master stopped to speak to one of them.

“Thanks very much for the popcorn.”

“No trouble.” She replied,

“You can keep it if you wish?” The Master chuckled,

“Oh no I couldn’t my girlfriend would be very unhappy, but thank you so much for the offer.” The Master handed her back the popcorn, and put his arm around her waist and held her tight.

“Those two?” Jenny asked Amy and Rory, who she was walking with.

“Yea, I have no idea how long, but they’ve been like this since we found the master.”

“And the four of them?”

“Childhood friends on Gallifrey from what we can tell, The Doctor ran off with the Tardis, The two girls got sent away in the Lady’s tardis, and The Master ran away with the Keepers tardis, which he hid somewhere, and he can’t remember where.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all we had of the actual story, but we did have a number of prompts (100 actually) that I was working my way through with this idea, those will be in the series.


End file.
